


The OC's

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: My Star Trek World [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Things are the original character that will be in my star trek world and will appear in my headcanons and other works





	

These are some of my original character that will appear in my stories.

Millbrooks' Ensign

Humanoid alien Siblings from the plant called byrn-hydiy. They have streaks in the hair which symbols any abilities they may have, as we as black symbol burn into there skin as part of the culture. They also have gold blood, they are all tall.

Nathaniel and Seraphina: boy-girl twins in their early twenties . They have red streaks in there blond hair which symbols the power of telekinesis. They are both science Ensigns. Nathaniel has crush on Kai. (I see them as Riker and Rydel Lynch.)

Rapheal, a tall boy in his twenties who has blue streaks in his brown hair which symbols the power of changing body density e.g being able to change density lower to walk threw walls and higher to create a shield around them. Work with medical. (I see him as Rocky Lynch but with short hair)

Micah, a male in his twenties was has green streaks in his blond hair which symbols the power of touch telepathy. He works in Engineering. (I see them as Ross Lynch but with short hair as well)

Gabriel, a male in his late teens who has orange streaks in his brown hair which symbols the power of reading facial expressions, even the tiny ones. Works in communications (I see him as Ryland Lynch)

Kai Tahan: a Polish-Arabic Deputy science officer, he's a Lieutenant in his late twenties. He also was purple eyes (I see him as Curt Mega.)

Ensign Stephen "Steff" Novak: a Czech engineer, who is head over heels for Seraphina. (I see him as Ellington Ratliff.)

Lieutenant Jake Park: Ben's little brother who is the deputy security officer, under Hendroff. He was transferred after Altamid. (I see him as Harry shum Jr)

Ensign Agsda: a male alien with pink skin who works on the bridge and blue eyes and sandy hair. He has red blood. I don't have a person in mind.

Ensigns who in Engineering.

Julian Blackburn, looks like Angel Elgort

Ty blurc:, looks like Ian nelson

Cat livlia: an alien with pink skin patterns and eyes, like isabelle fuhrman


End file.
